Dragonball SS: Vegeta Saga
by writer-person-05
Summary: This takes place five years after the Kyanaka saga. Vegeta goes insane with rage, but why? I won't reveal that find out in my story. Please Review.
1. Episode 27: Gohan's Revival

**A/N: Do not read this until you have read the first saga. The order so far is: 1. Dragonball SS: Kyanaka Saga 2. Dragonball SS: Vegeta Saga. This story will take place five years after the last saga.**

**Dragonball SS: Vegeta Saga**

**Episode 27**

**Gohan's Revival**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goku started to fight Kyanaka and with a little help from Goten and Krillin put a stop to the Legendary Madrian. In a desparate attempt to destroy Earth Kyanaka self-destructed but Goku stepped in and sacraficed himself for the Earth and all of it's inhabitants. Now the Z Fighters are searching for the Dragonballs to revive Gohan.**

"Finally the last dragonball!" Goten said. "Now Gohan will be able to come back to life!"

"Yes," said Piccolo, the new leader of the Z Fighters.

The Z Fighters flew towards the lookout. When they arrived they saw Uub, Super Buu, Vegeta, Trunks, and the rest of the Z Fighters who could not fight. Vegeta was awake now but he was still injured since Korin had run out of Sensu Beans.

"Hey guys," said Krillin.

"Krillin where's Goku," asked Chi-Chi.

"Goku well, you see," said Krillin.

"There's no easy way to say this," said Piccolo. "But Goku is dead." He looked down to the ground.

"No," whispered Chi-Chi. "NO IT CAN'T BE!" she screamed. "GOKU!" she started crying.

"Do not grieve for the loss of Goku," said Piccolo. "He died for a noble cause. If it weren't for him none of us would be here right now."

"Yeah Mom," said Goten. Who came over and hugged his mother.

"I've lost Gohan and Goku," cried Chi-Chi.

"Don't worry Mom. We have the dragonballs Gohan can be wished back to life."

"Wait," said Bulma. "Hasn't Gohan been wished back to life once before?"

"Oh yeah," said Goten.

"Do not worry," said Piccolo.

"Yes," said Dende. "Gohan was revived by the namekian dragonballs."

"The Namekian dragonballs," whispered Vegeta who had kept quiet until now.

"What was that Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"Nothing," he said deep in thought. Goten told them everything his father had told him to tell them.

"Enough talk," said Yamcha. "Now let's revive Gohan."

"Yes," said Piccolo. "We should do that now."

"Bulma," said Krillin. "You summon him."

"Ok," nodded Bulma.


	2. Episode 28: Vegeta's Plan

A/N: This saga will only have about ten to fifteen chapters maybe even shorter. Bold means that the narrator is talking unless I say who is talking.

**Episode 28**

**Vegeta's plan**

**Five years later:**

"Okay Pan are you ready?" Gohan asked an eleven year old Pan. She looks just like she did in GT even though she's younger.

"Yeah Daddy," she answered with a nod.

"Okay let's go!" he shouted. He charged at Pan at full speed. Pan sidestepped it. Gohan quickly turned around and shot numerous ki blasts at his daughter. She hit them out of the way.

"MASENKO HA!" she yelled. She shot a huge ki blast at Gohan.

"HA!" he yelled. He transformed into Super Saiyan in no time at all and hit the ki blast back at his daughter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she got hit by it and fell to the ground.

Gohan ran over to his daughter. "Are you okay," he asked.

Pan sat up. "Yeah," she said while she rubbed her hand.

"Pan that was amazing," said Gohan. "You finally learned how to use the Masenko that I've been trying to teach you. That's great!"

"Thanks dad," she said.

**Five years have passed since the battle with Kyanaka ended. Goten moved out and is now married to Valese. Vegeta somehow reached Super Saiyan three. Goku is still dead and will probably always be dead. Krillin grew his hair back. Pikkon has been living on the lookout with Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo. Uub has been training his father, Shang and he has become a Z Fighter. Meanwhile at Capsule Corp:**

Vegeta and his son Trunks were about to start sparring. Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan 3 while his son was in Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta was in his blue jumpsuit and his hair was down to his kneecaps. "I won't go to Super Saiyan 4 on you. This should be enough," said Vegeta.

"You better hope so," said Trunks getting into his fighting stance.

"Let's go!" they both shouted at the same time. They charged at each other at full speed.

"Wow they're good," said Bra as she watched her father and her brother fight.

About an hour or two later Vegeta and Trunks left the gravity chamber. They both had bruises everywhere. "Bra," said Vegeta. "It's time for you to train," said Vegeta.

"I told you before," she said. "I don't want to learn how to fight."

"You're a Saiyan and you will act like one!" yelled Vegeta.

"Dad I want to be normal unlike you and Trunks!"

"You're no Earthling," he argued.

"I'm half," she shot back.

"You will fight now!" screamed Vegeta. "Kakarot's son has already started training his daughter. You don't Pan to be better than you, do you?"

Vegeta had struck a weak point. Bra and Pan had been best friends all their lives, but they had also been rivals. "Umm... well," she stuttered.

"Well."

"Okay," Bra finally gave in.

"Alright we will start at three times Earth's gravity," he said as he walked towards the gravity chamber with Bra.

"Welcome to the finals of the Otherworld Tournament!" shouted the mushroom headed announcer. "The fighters are Goku and Olibu!"

"Are you ready Olibu," Goku asked the long yellow haired fighter from the dead.

"Yes Goku," he said. "Now that Pikkon is gone I have had my chance to make it to the finals."

"GO!" shouted the announcer.

Both fighters flew at each other. Olibu swung a punch at Goku. Which was blocked with ease. He kept on throwing punch after punch at Goku, but Goku was to fast for him as he kept dodging or blocking the blows. "Hold still!" shouted Olibu. Goku teleported behind him and did a right uppercut to the back of his head sending him flying almost out of the arena.

"Take this KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Goku. The blue ki wave shot forward as Olibu jumped out of the way just in time. He tried kicking Goku in the face but had no chance. Goku ducked and grabbed his leg."

"No," said Olibu looking at Goku as a sweat drop ran down his forehead. Goku spun around and threw Olibu into the arena wall.

"And once again Goku has won the tournemant for the sixth time!" yelled the announcer. "That's five wins in a row folks!"

"Good job Goku!" shouted King Kai as he ran over to him and congradulated him.

"Thanks King Kai," Goku said with a smile.

"That was a great improvement for one days work," said Vegeta as he walked out of the gravity chamber with bra.

"Thanks Dad," she said as she ran off.

Vegeta thought of Goku. _"I have gotten so strong and now Kakarot is gone," _he thought. _"The only thing worth fighting for is to protect my family. The best sparring partner I have is that Namek, Pikkon, and I am still so much stronger than him. Kakarot has been revived by the dragonballs already and there's no way I will ever face him again."_ "Darn you Kakarot!" he screamed as he transformed into Super Saiyan 1. Vegeta fell to the ground stuggling to get up. Bulma walked in.

"Vegeta!" she screamed. "VEGETA!"

"What's wrong Mom?" asked Trunks as he ran in followed by Bra.

"I don't know," she said.

"Is Dad gonna be okay?" asked Bra.

_"Destroy... Destroy," _that was the only thought that was going through Vegeta's mind as he blacked out.

**Hey Krillin here. What's going on with Vegeta? He's gone insane! He keeps saying destroy the Z Fighters but why would he do something like that. Oh no he's coming after me! Oh shoot I hope I can handle him.**

**Next time on Dragonball SS: Dragon Ball SS: Episode 29 Vegeta's Madness**


	3. Episode 29: The Dark Super Saiyan

**A/N: This chapter won't be as long as most it will be a little bit shorter than most sorry.**

**Episode 29**

**The Dark Super Saiyan**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Pan had finally learned the Masenko. Vegeta had learned how to go Super Saiyan 3 and he started to train Bra. After training his daughter Vegeta fell onto the ground and mysteriously passed out. Find out why on today's episode of Dragonball SS!**

"What do you think happened to him?" asked Krillin. All of the Z Fighters had come to Capsule Corp. to see what had happened to Vegeta. He was on a stretcher with wires attached all over him.

"I don't know," said Bulma. "But I hope he's alright. Somehow he's still in Super Saiyan mode while he's out cold."

"Bra how was Dad acting while he was training you?" Trunks asked.

"He was acting pretty normal to me," she said.

"I hope Vegeta is gonna pull through," said Tien. "Without him and Goku if there's another enemy I don't think we'll be able to handle it."

"You're right Tien," said Shang, Uub's father.

"What's going on?" asked Yamcha. "Why is his hair turning red?" Sure enough Vegeta golden Super Saiyan hair was turning red.

"I don't know," said Bulma.

"His power level is rising unbelievably high," said Goten.

"Yeah I sense it too," said Piccolo.

Suddenly Vegeta's eyes flashed open. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed. The wires snapped off and the machine that they were hooked up to exploded. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he kept on screaming.

"What's going on?" shouted Bulma.

"I don't know!" Krillin shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he kept on screaming and finally stopped.

"What the heck!" yelled Yamcha. "What's going on?"

Vegeta smirked. "Now... who should I kill first?"

"KILL!" shouted Tien.

"Has Vegeta lost it," screamed Krillin.

"Ha, just for that remark I'll kill you first!" said Vegeta.

"What me!" screamed Krillin.

"Yes!"

"Oh shoot I don't stand a chance," whispered Krillin under his breath.

"DIE!" screamed Vegeta. He threw a ki blast at him.

"NO!" yelled Krillin. He braced himself for impact. When the attack hit him it created a smokescreen. When it cleared Krillin stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell was that for!"

"Shut up," said Vegeta. "Fight me now!"

"I will if we find somewhere where no humans live," said Krillin.

"Okay fine," Vegeta replied. The Z Fighters walked out of Capsule Corp. Vegeta jumped into the air and shot numerous ki blasts down at the city.

"OH SHIT!" screamed Krillin. The Z Fighters grabbed everyone who could not fly and flew up away from the barrage of ki blasts. When the smoke cleared there was only bits of houses and parts of the road and sidewalk.

"That bastard!" said Krillin. "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed as his ki grew huge. His aura grew bigger. He stopped powering up after a couple minutes.

"Woah!" said Tien. "Krillin is by far stronger than me now!"

"His ki is almost as strong as mine," said Piccolo.

"Yeah but there's no way that he can beat Vegeta," said Shang."

"You're right," said Pikkon.

"Vegeta why have you done such wrongs?" screamed Krillin. "What's wrong with you."

"I will get revenge on the Z Fighters and kill you all!"

"What's with you Vegeta? Sure you get angry and you're not very friendly, but the Vegeta I know would never do this," said Krillin.

"Because I'm not the Vegeta you know! I am a Dark Super Saiyan!"

"A Dark Super Saiyan?" said Krillin.

"Yes do you notice my hair," said Vegeta. "This is the color of it when you use this form. I may not be able to go Super Saiyan 3 or 4, but it is still more powerful than a Super Saiyan 4!"

"Your ki isn't that much more powerful than mine now. So how do you expect to win!" shouted Krillin.

"You're not the only one who can power up. This is only the first form of my Dark Super Saiyan power," he said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He finally stopped screaming. "Now you see the true power of a Dark Super Saiyan 2!"

"Wha!" shouted Krillin.

"Yes now prepare to die," yelled Vegeta. "I am the Prince of all SAIYANS!"

"I won't let you get away with this Vegeta!" Krillin screamed. He dissappeared and reappeared in front of Vegeta and punched him across the face. He didn't even move.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed the ki coming from his body sent Krillin flying backwards. "I'll start with you and kill all the rest of the Z Fighters," said Vegeta. "Now you will DIE!"

**Vegeta is a Dark Super Saiyan? How can this be? And what did he mean when he said he wanted revenge on the Z Fighters find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Vegeta and Krillin start to fight. With Krillin's power boost will he be able to stop the Dark Super Saiyan 2? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 29: Vegeta vs Krillin**

**A/N I will start posting the fighter's power levels. For this chapter I will post some power level's from the last saga. So there will be a lot of power levels.**

**Kyanaka max power: 900,000,000**

**Vegeta Base Form: 350,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 1: 400,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 2: 550,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 3: 600,000,000**

**Vegeta Super Saiyan 4: 800,000,000**

**Vegeta Dark Super Saiyan 1: 800,000,000,**

**Vegeta Dark Super Saiyan 2: 850,000,000**

**Krillin (Power Boost from anger): 550,000,000**

**Goku base form: 350,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 1: 400,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 2: 550,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3: 850,000,000**

**Pikkon: 650,000,000**

**Piccolo: 600,000,000**

**Gohan base form: 359,000,000**

**Gohan Super Saiyan 1: 450,000,000**

**Gohan Super Saiyan 2: 500,000,000**

**Gohan Super Saiyan 3:700,000,000**

**Pan: 200,000,000**

**Bra: 150,000,000**

**Videl: 90,000,000**

**Hercule: 50,000,000**

**Goten Base Form: 300,000,000**

**Goten Super Saiyan 1: 350,000,000**

**Goten Super Saiyan 2: 450,000,000**

**Trunks base form: 300,000,000**

**Trunks Super Saiyan 1: 350,000,000**

**Trunks Super Saiyan 2: 460,000,000**

**Gotenks base form: 600,000,000**

**Gotenks Super Saiyan 1: 650,000,000**

**Gotenks Super Saiyan 2: 700,000,000**

**Gotenks Super Saiyan 3: 750,000,000**

**Tien: 300,000,000**

**Yamcha: 290,000,000**

**Tiencha: 590,000,000**

**18: 450,000,000**

**Kibitokai: 400,000,000**

**Shang: 70,000,000**

**Uub: 450,000,000**

**Majin Buu: 600,000,000**

**Super Buu: 780,000,000**

**Tell me if you think these power levels are too high too low or just right.**


	4. Episode 30: The Death of a Fighter

**A/N: This chapter will also be a little short but the next one will be longer.**

**Episode 30**

**The Death of a Fighter**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Vegeta woke up from his unconcious state. He reavealed that he has become a Dark Super Saiyan and wants revenge on the Z Fighters for some reason. With his power even stronger than a Super Saiyan 4 will Krillin be able to stop him? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

"Woah! What power!" Krillin exclaimed. _"How am I gonna win this one?"_

"DIE!" screamed Vegeta. He launched three quick ki blasts at Krillin.

"KRILLIN!" shouted Tien. He flew away from them and charged at Vegeta's left side. He punched him in the side, but Vegeta just slapped him away with the back of his hand.

"Ouch," said Krillin as he rubbed his cheek. "TAKE THIS VEGETA! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Kamehameha Wave shot forwards at Vegeta. He smirked.

"You think that will hurt me!" he screamed. He smacked the ki wave away without any effort. "You can't beat me!" he shouted.

"Heh!" laughed Krillin. "That's what you think."

"WHAT?" he shouted. He turned around and saw a Destructo Disc coming right at his neck. He brought his head down just in time to dodge it but not without getting a cut on his cheek. Blood dripped down his cheek. "YOU FREAK! NOW I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE!" He flew at Krillin and kicked him in the chin sending him soaring upwards. Krillin suddenly dissappeared and reappearred behind Vegeta. He threw a punch at him but Vegeta ducked. He elbowed Krillin in the gut. Blood and saliva came out of his mouth. He held onto his stomach gasping for air.

"Krillin's gonna lose," said Yamcha.

"Yes I know," answered Piccolo. "And when he's done with him. He'll definately come after us next."

"He wouldn't kill him would he?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know Trunks something is wrong with Vegeta," said Piccolo.

Vegeta was now throwing ki blast after ki blast at Krillin now. Krillin couldn't get out of the way fast enough and kept getting nailed with the ki blasts.

"GALICK GUN... FIRE!" shouted Vegeta. A crimson wave came out of his hands and came flying towards Krillin at high speeds.

"OH SHOOT!" shouted Krillin as he stared at the ki attack. He took the blast head on and when the smoke cleared he was on the ground in a huge crater unable to get back up.

Vegeta stood on the ground and picked him up by his shirt collar. "Now to finish this off," he said. He held a ki blast up to Krillin's face.

"Unh," said Krillin. "Even if you do kill me. You won't be able to defeat us all. You will die."

"Hah!" That will never happen!" Vegeta said. He let go of the ki blast and it hit Krillin instantly killing him.

"KRILLIN!" shouted Piccolo.

"NO!" yelled Gohan. He set Bulma down and flew at Vegeta punching him across the face. He flew a house that was still standing. The house then collapsed on top of Vegeta. "That take cares of that," said Gohan. "I don't sense Vegeta's ki anymore." He turned around and gasped. Vegeta was standing where he had set down Bulma. He was holding her, but she was out cold.

"It's your lucky day Kakabrat!" shouted Vegeta. "I will let you go, but if anyone follows me I kill the woman."

"You wouldn't," said Gohan in amazement.

"Dad you can't kill Mom!" shouted Trunks.

"Shut up boy!" he screamed. "NOBODY FOLLOW ME!" With that he flew off.

"Should we follow him?" asked Yamcha.

"No!" said Piccolo sternly. "We will go to the lookout now!"

**Next time on Dragonball SS Trunks flies back to his father to try and talk some sense into him, but what will happen to him? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 31: Father and Son**

**Power Levels:**

**Krillin: 550,000,000**

**Vegeta Dark Super Saiyan 2: 850,000,000 **

**Gohan base form: 359,000,000**

**I will only post the power levels of the people who fight even a little bit.**


	5. Episode 31: Father and Son

**Episode 31**

**Father and Son**

**Previously on Dragonball SS Krillin fought Vegeta while he was in Dark Super Saiyan 2. After a close battle Vegeta ended up killing the human warrior with the Galick Gun attack. After the fight he took Bulma and flew off threatening to kill her if anyone followed him. Piccolo decided to go to the lookout. Find out more today on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

"_What was Dad thinking?"_ thought Trunks. "_How could he have killed Krillin?"_

"Trunks are you alright?" asked Piccolo as they flew on towards their destination, the lookout.

"Yeah I'm fine," he nodded.

"Good I don't know what is wrong with your father, but if the time comes we will have to kill him."

"Yes I understand."

"Good now let's go!" They flew on faster.

_"I've gotta find out what's bugging Dad!"_ thought Trunks. "_I can sense his ki. I'm going to find him!"_ When no one was looking Trunks flew off towards his Dad's ki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Z-Fighters had finally gotten to the lookout. They landed. "Piccolo why are you here?" asked Dende as he ran over to them.

"Something is wrong with Vegeta," he replied. He told Dende and Mr. Popo everything that had happened.

"Oh, Krillin's death is terrible, but we have to keep fighting and avenge him."

"QUIET!" shouted Bra. "You're talking like my father is some evil villain bent on the destruction of Earth! But he's not! I know it!"

"Bra I'm sorry you feel that way, but somethings wrong with Vegeta, Dende said softly. "I don't know if he told you this, but he's not a human he's a Saiyan."

"No duh!" shouted Bra. "I've known that all of my life."

"Well many years ago Vegeta came to Earth with a freind of his named Nappa. He came to end all life on Earth and sell it to an alien race, but in the end we won and he lost. Goku let him live. Maybe some of that evil he held deep within himself has come out of hiding."

Bra couldn't believe what she had just heard. "My dad told me every story from Frieza to Kyanaka. I can remember that fight but only vividly, but he never told me about Nappa or anything like that! I won't believe. My father made the effort to change for the better and I don't think he would go back to his old evil ways!"

"Believe what you will," said Piccolo. "It does not matter. You saw your father kill all those people."

"Uhh... hey guys," said Goten nervously.

"What is it?" asked Piccolo.

"Umm... Trunks isn't here." Everyone gasped. Sure enough Trunks was nowhere to be seen.

"I can sense his ki," said Pikkon. "He's going towards a huge ki... IT'S VEGETA!

"DAMN HIM!" shouted Piccolo. "That idiot. He's gonna get himself killed!"

"Piccolo we'll go and stop him," said Gohan. "Goten you're coming too. He'll listen to you."

"Right," said Goten with a nod. They were about to take off when Bra stopped them.

"Wait I'm coming too."

"No you're not," said Piccolo.

"C'mon please. That's my daddy out there."

"You'll only slow us down."

"No Piccolo she's right," said Gohan. "She may slow us down but Trunks is there anyway. Feel it."

"Damn it!" shouted Piccolo. "You're right, but that means we have to stop him from getting killed."

"Piccolo just let her come with," said Gohan. Piccolo looked at Gohan and could swear that he saw Goku right behind him.

"Fine!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks landed behind a tree. He was in a forest near a clearing he saw his father in the middle of it. His mother was still out cold.

"Come out boy!" shouted Vegeta.

Trunks gasped. "_Damn! He already know's I'm here!"_ He gout out from behind a tree.

"Hello son," Vegeta said with a wicked grin on his face. "Didn't I tell you that I would kill this woman if anyone followed me?"

Trunks clenched his fists and teeth. Sweat dripped down his face.

"What's wrong boy, scared?"

"SHUT UP!" Trunks cried. He charged Vegeta and punched him across the face. Vegeta flew back and got back up.

"Not bad boy."

"What's wrong with you Dad?" he screamed.

"Nothing, I'm just through living with useless emotions like love and compassion. The only thing I care about is pride, and with this pride I will grow stronger than Kakarot."

Trunks clenched his fists even harder. "YOU BASTARD! That's why you've done all of this? Well guess what? Goku is dead! There's nothing you can do about it! You've killed so many people!"

"You think I care you stupid boy?"

"You're not my father. YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Trunks started screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks's hair grew down to his kneecaps. His eyes turned teal. His eyebrows dissappeared. He was a Super Saiyan 3.

"Amazing," said Vegeta sarcastically. "You've become a Super Saiyan 3. "Big deal. Look at my power compared to yours."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks's power just increased dramatically!" shouted Piccolo.

"Yeah I know he's gotten so much stronger," said Goten.

"Wow his ki is amazing!" said Bra.

"We've got to fly faster!" said Gohan. "Bra grab onto my hand."

"Okay." She did as she was told and the warriors flew off even faster as their aura became visible.

**Amazing Trunks has become a Super Saiyan 3, but even with this massive power boost will he be able to beat his evil father? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Hey this is Krillin! Next time on Dragonball SS Trunks starts to fight against his father, but I have my own problems. The warriors in hell are trying to get out. I get to team up with Goku and some fighter named Olibu and fight to stop them, but what's this? KYANAKA! He knows why Vegeta acting so weird. Well then spill it! Find out more next time on Dragonball SS!  
Dragonball SS Episode 32: The Fight in Hell**


	6. Episode 32: Fighting in Hell

**Episode 32**

**Fighting in Hell**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Trunks snuck away from the Z Fighters to confront his father. When the Z Fighters found out Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, and Bra flew off to go find him. After getting mad at Vegeta Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, but will it be enough to defeat the Dark Super Saiyan? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

In Otherworld:

Krillin walked into King Yemma's place. "Hey King Yemma," said Krillin with a wave.

"Krillin is that you?" shouted King Yemma. "How did you die?"

"Vegeta killed me."

"VEGETA?" Krillin explained everything he had witnessed. "So Vegeta has turned evil," King Yemma mumbled to himself. "Krillin how would you like to help some certain warriors?" King Yemma asked changing the subject.

"It depends. Who are they?"

"I believe you know one of them," said King Yemma. "Goku... and a fighter named Olibu."

"GOKU?"

"Yes, Goku. Some fighters in Hell are causing an uproar they're down their fighting now."

"Oh wow I get to see Goku again," said Krillin excitedly. "You can count on me." Without waiting for King Yemma to say another word Krillin jumped down through the yellow clouds into Hell below. When he landed he could feel to strong ki levels fighting. _"I can sense Goku's, but he's not fighting. There's another powerful ki that's a little familiar."_ He flew off towards the ki levels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HA!" screamed a man with long yellow hair. He shot a ki blast at a bald man with a yellow mustache.

"C'mon Olibu you can beat Nappa!" shouted Goku.

"HA!" laughed Nappa. "There's no way he can beat me. I'm a Super Saiyan!"

"That's what you think!" yelled Olibu as he swung a fist at Nappa sending him flying backwards. Nappa landed on the ground and charged back at Olibu slowly. Olibu kicked him in the right cheek and charged up a huge ki blast.

"Olibu NO!" shouted Goku. "Don't kill him. If he dies again then his soul will be destroyed and he will dissappear forever.

"He deserves it!"

"Nobody deserves that punishment and you know it!"

"Okay Goku." He made the ki attack weaker and then threw it at Nappa, but it was too late he was charging at Olibu once again. He backhanded it out of the way and kept on charging. With a battle cry he swung a huge fist surrounded by ki. It was about to hit Olibu and kill him forever. When he was kicked under the chin. He flew up high into the air and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Nappa was out cold.

"Who did that?" shouted Raditz.

"I did," said a familiar voice. Goku looked up in the air and saw Krillin.

"KRILLIN!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Super Saiyan 3 won't stand a chance against me," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I don't care I have to beat you!" shouted Trunks as he charged his father. He swung a punch at his father who dissappeared and reappeared behind him. He gave him a quick punch in the back sending him flying through trees turning them into splinters of wood as he flew through them. Trunks skidded across the ground. He moved his hands all over the place.

"BURNING ATTACK!" he screamed. He launched the huge ki blast at his father. Vegeta didn't even move and was hit by the attack head on creating a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared Vegeta stood in the same position as he was in before the blast.

"Heh," he smirked. "Was that your best?"

Trunks looked at his father in horror.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry we've got to get there faster!" shouted Piccolo.

"I know I know," said Gohan we're almost there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krillin flew down towards Goku followed by Olibu. "Goku do you know him?" Olibu asked.

"Yes," he replied. "He's one of my best friends, but I didn't think he was dead."

"I'll explain later Goku," said Krillin. "Let's just take these losers out."

"Fine by me," Goku said with a nod.

"I'll fight you!" shouted Raditz. "After all I have become a Super Saiyan 2 and I am far stronger than that wimp Nappa."

"Shut up," said a not so familiar voice. A fist hit Raditz in the back of the head knocking him out immediately. Behind Raditz stood a man with an older version of Saiyan armor. It was green. He had hair just like Goku's. "I can't believe I gave birth to a son like you!"

"Wait a minute," said Goku. "If you're his father that means you're my dad!"

"Yes Kakarot," said the Saiyan. "My name is Bardock. To be honest I never thought I'd see you again in my life."

"Dad," said Goku.

"Come on 16!" shouted Bardock. "You too Dabura!" From behind a mountain Android 16 and the demon king Dabura himself flew over to them.

"Well well hello Goku," said Dabura.

"Dabura!" said Goku glaring at him.

"Woah son don't worry he's a good guy."

"Yes after I was killed by Majin Buu Babidi lost control over my mind. Android 16 taught me how to look at the world differently and see all of the beauty around us."

"Wow this is getting weirder and weirder by the second," said Krillin.

"Why don't we go to King Kai's and talk about this," said Goku. "Everyone grab my shoulder." They all did as they were told. Goku put two fingers to his head and Instant Transmissioned out of Hell.

**Next time on Dragonball SS Krillin tells Goku about Vegeta. While Bardock, Dabura, and Android 16 tell their stories. The battle between Trunks and Vegeta ends as well.**

**Next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 33: Explanations**

**Power Levels:**

**Krillin: 600,000,000 (After being killed and brought to Other World)**

**Olibu: 275,000,000**

**Goku base form: 450,000,000 (5 yrs of training in Other World)**

**Nappa Super Saiyan: 250,000,000**

**Raditz base form: 250,000,000 (He's much stronger than Nappa and since he didn't transform into a Super Saiyan 2 I won't even right that power)**

**Bardock: 350,000,000**

**Android 16: 500,000,000**

**Dabura: 650,000,000**

**Vegeta Dark Super Saiyan 2: 850,000,000**

**Trunks Super Saiyan 3: 675,000,000**


	7. Episode 33: Explanations

**A/N: Sorry. I made a pretty big mistake in chapter 32. If you remember when I told you what was going to happen on the next episode of Dragonball SS on chapter 31 it said that Kyanaka would appear, but I forgot about that. Once again I'm sorry and he'll be in this chapter so don't worry. :)**

**Episode 33**

**Explanations**

**Previously on Dragonball SS... Trunks and Vegeta started to fight, but even in Super Saiyan 3 Trunks didn't stand a chance against his father. Meanwhile in Otherworld Olibu was fighting against a Super Saiyan Nappa. Nappa was about to kill Olibu, and because he was already dead his soul would be destroyed and he would dissappear forever. After being saved by Krillin Raditz was about to transform into a Super Saiyan 2, but a mysterious figure knocked him out cold. After revealing his identity Goku couldn't believe it. He was Bardock! Android 16 and Dabura came out of hiding. Goku was about to attack Dabura but Bardock told him that he had changed. Goku used Instant Transmission and dissappeared with the others to King Kai's.**

Goku and the others appeared on King Kai's planet. "AH!" screamed King Kai as they appeared out of nowhere. "Goku don't do that!"

"Sorry King Kai. Follow me guys!"

_"What's going on?"_ wondered King Kai.

"Okay Krillin why are you dead?" asked Goku.

"Well... you see, something happened to Vegeta and he fell onto the ground unconcious and..." Krillin was cut off.

"You mean THE King Vegeta!" shouted Bardock. "He's alive?"

"Well actually he's the King's son," said Goku.

"Oh my gosh!" said Bardock.

"Krillin go on," said Goku.

"Well all of the Z Fighters came over to Capsule Corp. to see what was wrong, and Vegeta's hair turned red. Vegeta started acting all weird and destroyed West City. He made me so angry that my ki skyrocketed. I fought him but was killed."

"WOW KRILLIN!" shouted Goku with a big smile on his face.

"Goku this is not the time to be all happy," said Krillin. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because almost all your life you've been scared when ever we fight a super strong opponent. I'm proud of you Krillin."

"Thanks Goku."

"Krillin your ki is so high!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunk's get back here!" shouted a voice. Both Trunks and Vegeta looked up and saw Gohan floating above them.

"GOHAN!" shouted Trunks.

"Shut up and leave!"

"Fine." They all flew off. Vegeta let them and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad what about you?" asked Goku.

"Many years ago when I was killed by Frieza I was almost sent to Hell, but they let me go to Heaven because of what I did."

"What did you do?" asked Goku.

"I knew that what the Saiyans were doing was wrong and tried to kill Frieza because of it."

"Oh said Goku.

"Heh," said a voice.

"Who's there!" shouted Goku.

"Goku," said Krillin.

"What?"

"I know that voice and I think you do to. IT'S KYANAKA!"

"WHAT?" Kyanaka appeared in front of Goku and punched him across the face sending him flying.

"Kyanaka what are you doing here?" shouted Goku as he got back up.

"I hear that Vegeta's evil again."

"Yeah, so?" said Goku. "WAIT! Do you know something about it."

"Actually I do, Goku."

"WHAT?" shouted Goku and Krillin at the same time.

"And since I'm in a good mood today I'll tell you what's going on with him. Remember that day that we ended our battle."

(Episode 25)

"Okay enough talking!" yelled Vegeta. "Let's finish this fight once and for all!"

"I agree," said Kyanaka. "I want to start this new race of mine."

"I'm sorry Kyanaka, but without an arm that's highly unlikely," said Goku. "You ready Vegeta."

"More than ever! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both started to scream. Goku transformed into Super Saiyan three and Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan four.

"Interesting," said Kyanaka. "Doesn't it make you mad Vegeta?"

"What?" he asked.

"Goku," he answered. "His maximum power as a Super Saiyan three is higher than your max in Super Saiyan four."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Vegeta. He let out a battle cry and charged at Kyanaka at full speed.

"VEGETA!" shouted Goku.

Kyanaka smirked and formed a black ki blast with electricity sparking all around it. "HAH!" he screamed. The ki blast hit Vegeta head on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vegeta. He started grabbing his head and screaming in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's happening?" asked Videl.

"I don't know," answered Piccolo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he kept on screaming.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. All of the sudden Vegeta stopped screaming and fell to the ground unconcious.

"DAD!" shouted Trunks. He ran over to him. Kyanaka started laughing.

(Back to Episode 33)

"So your ki blast did this to him," Goku asked glaring at the Legendary Madrian.

"Yes, you are correct," he replied. "That ki blast released all of the anger and hatred in his heart, but it was buried down so deep that it took five years to affect him."

"I can't forgive you for this Kyanaka," said Goku. "I don't care if you'll dissappear forever. I'm going to kill you!"

**Next time on Dragonball SS the warriors in Otherworld start to fight Kyanaka to the death. Meanwhile Vegeta gets Bulma to build him a spaceship find out why next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 34: Destination Namek!**


	8. Episode 34: Destination Namek

**Episode 34**

**Destination Namek**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Trunks left his father. Krillin explained what happened to Goku, and Kyanaka told Goku that he had caused Vegeta's evil to come back! Find out more on today's episode of Dragonball SS!**

"You think you can defeat me?" asked Kyanaka.

"I don't think, I know!" said Goku without taking his glare off of him. "Besides I've killed you once and I can kill you again!"

"We shall see," said Kyanaka. "My strength has increased amazingly higher than it was five years ago."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unh," said Bulma. She had just woken up and saw Vegeta sitting up against a tree. He still had his red hair. "So it wasn't a dream," she said.

"So... you're awake," said Vegeta without moving.

"Yeah," said Bulma as she stood up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," said Vegeta. I need you to do something for me."

"And what is that?"

"Build me a spaceship with a gravity chamber that can withstand up to ten thousand times Earth's gravity. I probably awon't be able to use ten thousand, but I need to get stronger anyways for my plan to work completely."

"Why should I do this for you?"

"Because if you don't I'll kill you!"

"Fine!"

"Good now grab onto me. We're going to Capsule Corp. you're lucky I made sure not to blow that up with the city." Bulma did as she was told, and Vegeta flew off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra all landed on the lookout

"Hey guys," said Yamcha.

"Hey," said Trunks.

"Trunks I'm sorry about your father but you can't keep feeling sad," said Pikkon.

"Yeah I know it's just how can he have turned so evil."

"I don't know either," said Pikkon. "Perhaps we'll never know, but we must keep on fighting. We'll have to train for now if we hope to beat Vegeta."

"Okay," Trunks said with a nod.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HA!" screamed Goku as he shot a ki blast at Kyanaka while he was still in his base form. Kyanka backhanded the blast. Goku charged at him instantly transforming into Super Saiyan 2. Kyanaka and Goku started exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks. Kyanaka hit Goku in the chin with a right uppercut sending him flying upwards. Krillin and Olibu charged at Kyanaka and started exchanging punches and kicks with him. Goku floated down to the ground and started screaming.

"WHAT?" shouted Kyanaka. He used a Kaia and blew Krillin and Olibu away.(A kaia is when someone blows someone away with thier aura) He charged down at Goku, but it was too late the full blooded Saiyan had transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. "DAMN IT!"

Goku smirked. "Now do you think you can beat me?"

"Of course!" Kyanaka cried out. He was hit by a foot in the side of the head sending him flying back. Goku looked at his attacker it was his father, Bardock. He was a Super Saiyan 2.

"Dad you're a Super Saiyan 2!" Goku yelled.

"Yes Kakarot," he answered. Kyanaka was hit by a fist, but it wasn't attached to anything. The fist came back towards Android 16 and reattached itself.

"You will die!" said Android 16 coldly.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Krillin. The blue ki wave swallowed Kyanaka. When the smoke cleared Kyanaka stood there. He was bloodied and bruised a little bit.

"I will kill you!" he screamed. He charged at Android 16 and threw a ki blast at him. The ki blast went straight through his stomach. He fell to the ground. He suddenly started to disappear. He vanished into thin air.

"YOU JERK!" screamed Goku. "You killed Android 16 againl Now he's gone forever!"

"You think I care?" shouted Kyanaka. "He had it coming!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed the Super Saiyan 3. He started to scream uncontrollably. There was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Goku stood there as a Super Saiyan 4!

"Android or not he loved life more than anything. He cared for every single organism big or small."

"I defeated a Super Saiyan 4 before," Kyanaka shouted. "And I'll kill one again!"

"That's what you think!" shouted Goku. He charged at the Madrian and hit him across the face with his tail. He threw a punch at Kyanaka's face. He grabbed Goku's fist and threw him farther back. Goku landed on the ground easily and ran at Kyanaka. He threw ki blast after ki blast at Kyanaka. He deflected them all. Goku got up in his face and threw a punch charged with ki right threw the Madrian's stomach. He vanished into thin air just like Android 16. Goku powered down into his base form.

"Woah!" said Bardock in disbelief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta landed and set Bulma down. "Get started!" he yelled. Bulma ran into the building and got started. _"Now that that's taken care of I'll get to Namek in no time."_

**Next time on Dragonball SS it has been one week since the fight with Kyanaka and the Z Fighters have all gotten stronger and Vegeta takes off in the spaceship, and he's heading towards Namek! Why? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 35: The Training Ends**

**Power Levels: **

**Goku base form: 450,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 2: 650,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3: 900,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 4: 975,000,000**

**Kyanaka: 950,000,000**

**Bardock Super Saiyan 2: 550,000,000**

**Android 16: 500,000,000**

**Dabura: 650,000,000**

**Krillin: 600,000,000**


	9. Episode 35: The Training Ends

**Episode 35**

**The Training Ends**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goku finally killed Kyanaka so he has dissappeared forever. Meanwhile Bulma is making Vegeta a spaceship for some unknown reason. On the lookout the Z Fighters have started their training. Find out more Today on Dragonball SS!**

"HA!" shouted Trunks as he shot a ki blast at Goten. Goten backhanded the blast away and shot a ki blast of his own at Trunks. They were both fighting as Super Saiyan 2's. Trunks wanted a fair fight so he didn't use his Super Saiyan 3 strength, although sometimes he would use it on Goten. A week had passed since last episode. Trunks charged at Goten shooting right past Goten's ki blast. He put both hands together and hit Goten. He landed on the floor of the lookout to exhausted to continue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take that!" yelled Bra as she shot a Galick Gun attack at Pan. Pan easily countered it with a Kamehameha Wave of her own. The two attacks collided. Neither fighter's attacks budged. Pan put more of her ki into her Kamehameha Wave and it quickly overpowered Bra's attack. She floated down to the lookout out and collapsed in a heap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo and Pikkon exchanged a flury of punches and kicks neither one showing any signs of weakness. Finally Pikkon got Piccolo square in the jaw with a kick sending him sprawling backwards. When he regained his composure both fighter yelled, "DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" Both Namekians had taught each other their attacks. The ki waves exploded on contact. Pikkon charged Piccolo and hit him over the head with a right punch and Piccolo fell to the lookout with Bra and Goten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAMEHAMEHA!" screamed Hercule. Videl used an afterimage and reappeared behind Hercule, her father. She kicked him in the back and he lost the fight as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shang and Uub charged at each other and Uub easily got a left hook on Shang sending his father flying upwards. With a quick Kamehameha Wave he ended the fight fairly quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha and Tien both flew at each other Yamcha hit Tien across the face. Tien shot a ki blast back at Yamcha who backhanded the ki blast away from him. He shot a Kamehameha Wave at Tien who quickly countered it with a Tri Beam. The attacks blew up on contact. Yamcha fell to the floor of the lookout in exhaustion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18 shot a ki blast at Chioutzu who started fighting again he had grown quite strong, but was no match against the android's power. He couldn't even last a second against her ki blast and lost the match.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan and Super Buu exchanged blows neither of them giving in. They were the two most powerful Z Fighters alive right now besides Vegeta who had gone insane. Gohan threw three quick ki blasts at his opponent who dodged them with ease. They both punched each other in the gut. They both gasped for air. "That's enough," said Gohan.

"I agree."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had been training as well as he threw punches at an imaginary warrior.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krillin and Dabura exchanged blows. "HELL BLITZ!" screamed Dabura who shot a black ki blast with red electricity sparking around it. Krillin hit it away with ease and hit Dabura with a ki blast sending him to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was sparring with his father. They were both in the second level of Super Saiyan. Goku finished their fight with a ki blast to his father's gut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vegeta it's done," said Bulma.

"Finally," said Vegeta. He ran into the spaceship and flew it into space right away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vegeta's ki has left the planet," said Piccolo. "Let's go to Capsule Corp." The Z FIghters all took off.

**Next time on Dragonball SS the Z Fighters leave to go to New Namek to stop Vegeta. Find out why on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 36: The Chase**

**Power Levels:**

**Vegeta Dark Super Saiyan 2: 950,000,000**

**Krillin 800,000,000**

**Goku base form: 500,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan: 550,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 2: 600,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 3: 800,000,000**

**Goku Super Saiyan 4: 1,000,0000,000**

**Pan: 350,000,000**

**Bra: 300,000,000**

**Goten base form: 400,000,000**

**Goten Super Saiyan 1: 450,000,000**

**Goten Super Saiyan 2:550,000**

**Videl: 400,000,000**

**Hercule: 100,000,000**

**Trunks base form: 400,000,000**

**Trunks Super Saiyan: 450,000,000**

**Trunks Super Saiyan 2: 550,000,000**

**Trunks Super Saiyan 3: 750,000,000**

**Tien: 500,000,000**

**Yamcha: 450,000,000**

**Chouzu: 400,000,000**

**Dabura: 750,000,000**

**Bardock: 450,000,000**

**Bardock SS: 550,000,000**

**Bardock SS2: 600,000,000**

**18: 600,000,000**

**Uub: 600,000,000**

**Super Buu: 900,000,000**

**Gohan SS3: 900,000,000**

**Shang: 200,000,000**

**Piccolo: 700,000,000**

**Pikkon: 750,000,000**


	10. Episode 36: The Chase

**A/N: This chapter will be pretty short. It may not even be 500 words long, but it's neccessary for the plot. Also don't worry about the power levels anymore. I will stop telling you them. The ones I have posted aren't even right anymore. They give away who will win a battle usually. That is why I will stop writing them. I'm sorry if you liked them and if you did post a review and tell me and I will consider telling you them again.**

**Episode 36**

**The Chase**

**Last time on Dragonball SS the Z Fighters went through some intense training and got much stronger. Meanwhile Vegeta took off to New Namek for an unknow reason. Now the Z Fighters are going to Capsule Corp. to see where he went. Find out what happens next on today's exicting episode of Dragonball SS!**

The Z Fighters all landed in front of Bulma who was standing outside of Capsule Corp. looking up at the sky. "What are you doing Bulma?" asked Yamcha.

Bulma turned around startled. "Nothing," she said.

"Where's Dad, Mom?" asked Trunks.

"He made me make him a spaceship so he could go to New Namek," she answered. "I don't know why though."

"Bulma could you make another one?" asked Piccolo. "In the state Vegeta is in now he could destroy New Namek."

"I'm one step ahead of you," said Bulma. "I could've been done in half the time, but I was secretly making another one for when Vegeta left."

"Where is it?" asked Piccolo.

"Follow me! It's all ready for take off."

The Z Fighters followed Bulma into a large room and in the middle of it was a gigantic spaceship. "Here it is!" said Bulma cheerfully.

"It's huge," said Choutzu.

"Yup!" said Bulma. "And we can take it to New Namek and stop Vegeta!"

"Bulma why are you all cheerful your husband has gone berserk," said Yamcha.

"I know you don't have to remind me," said Bulma looking down at the ground sadly

"I'm sorry Bulma. We'll get Vegeta back to his old grumpy self in no time," said Yamcha. "I promise."

"Well we better get going," said Pikkon.

"Ok," said Bulma. "I guess I've got to go since I'm the only one who know's who to work it." All of the Z Fighters piled onto the ship. All the non fighters stayed on Earth other than Bulma.

"It'll take us about two weeks to get there and we'll be there about five hours after Vegeta. I made a gravity room for you guys to train in."

"Ok thanks Bulma," said Tien as he and Choutzu walked towards the gravity chamber.

**The Z Fighters are now on their way to New Namek but what will they find on the planet? That's for you to find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 37: Arrival**


	11. Episode 37: Arrival

**Episode 37**

**Arrival**

**Last time on Dragonball SS the Z Fighters headed to New Namek in pursuit of Vegeta. Will they get there in time? That's for you to find out today on Dragonball SS!**

"Hey guys I have an idea!" said Goku as he abruptly stopped training with Krillin. Bardock and Dabura stopped too.

"What is it Goku?" asked Dabura.

"Krillin told us about Vegeta going psycho three weeks ago. Maybe if we go to Supreme Kai's place we can watch what is going on down on Earth!"

"You're right Goku!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Everyone put a hand on Goku's shoulder except for Olibu. "Olibu aren't you coming?"

"No Goku. I don't think I am strong enough to fight Vegeta. I am way outclassed with you. You go on ahead. Maybe I'll see you again some day when I get stronger, but until then I will have to train," Olibu said.

"Ok suit yourself," said Goku. With that said he put two of his fingers on his forhead and vanished into thin air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two ours until landing," said Bulma as she opened the gravity chamber door. She was very careful not to walk in.

"Ok Bulma," said Gohan. "Let's go and get ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku, Krillin, Bardock, and Dabura all appeared on the Planet of the Kais. "Hey Supreme Kai!" exclaimed Goku.

"Goku why are you here?" asked Kibitokai. Kibitokai suddenly noticed Dabura. "AHHH! Goku it's Dabura."

"Don't wory Supreme Kai. He's with us now."

"I see," answered the kai, "and who's that?" Kibitokai pointed to Bardock.

"Oh this is my dad, Bardock," said Goku.

"Really!?" asked Kibitokai.

"Yup!"

"Goku don't you think we should tell him what's going on," said Krillin.

"Oh yeah right," said Goku. Goku explained everything that Krillin and Kyanaka had told him.

"What Kyanaka made Vegeta evil!?" shouted Kibitokai.

"Yes," said Goku with a nod.

"Well maybe we can stop this now that you're a Super Saiyan 4."

"I hope so," said Goku.

"Follow me," said Kibitokai. He led them over to Old Kai. Kibitokai got the crystal ball and they looked for Vegeta.

"Vegeta's not on Earth!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes I've noticed," said Kibitokai.

"Where is he?" asked Bardock.

"He's on New Namek," said Krillin noticing the green sky and all of the water. Vegeta flew through the air with his red hair and landed. He had two dragonballs that were twice the size of Earth's. He landed in front of a small village and walked into a house. There was an older Namekian and two children.

"Where is the dragonball?" asked Vegeta.

"Why do you want them?" asked the older one.

"That is none of your business," said Vegeta. "Now tell me where it is or I will dispose of these two brats."

"I will never cooperate with you!" shouted the Namekian he threw a small ball of ki at Vegeta who let it hit him. "RUN!" shouted the Namekian to his children. They took off through a window. Vegeta appeared in front of the two and punched one's head clean off. "NO!" shouted the Namekian, but it was to late Vegeta blasted the other one to ashes.

"Now will you tell me where the dragonball is?" he asked.

"Never you killed my children I don't even care if I die anymore," said the Namekian.

"Alright then!" shouted Vegeta. "If you don't care!" He threw a large ki blast at the Namekian killing it instantly. There was no trace that it had ever been there. Vegeta flew through the roof and shot numerous ki blast dow at the city destroying it completely. Where a house had once stood was a dragonball. He flew down and picked it up hiding it in the water. He flew off to collect the remaining dragonballs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of New Namek the Z Fighters had finally landed. After two weeks of training the felt they could do anything. "I can sense Vegeta's ki," said Piccolo.

"So can I," said Tien.

"Umm guys," said Bulma. "Vegeta is gathering the dragonballs there's three together."

Gohan went over and looked at the radar. "That's were Vegeta's ki just was!" he exclaimed.

"Here's the plan," said Piccolo. Pikkon, Gohan, Tien, Goten, Uub, Pan, 18, and I will go find Vegeta while. The rest of you, that would be: Yamcha, Majin Buu, Shang, Bra, Trunks, Choutzu, Videl, Hercule, and Bulma will look for the Dragonballs."

"Why can't I go and find my dad?" asked Trunks.

"I don't want you or Bra going. We will need people who will go all out on Vegeta. I am only bringing Pan because we needed some stronger people on your team as well."

"Fine," said Trunks.

"Trunks, you better not leave your team to find your father like you did the last time," said Piccolo.

"I won't!" shouted Trunks.

"Alright let's go," said Piccolo as both teams seperated. Yamcha carried Bulma.

About twenty minutes later Vegeta had found another Dragonball and returned it to his hiding place. He flew off again only to be intercepted by the Z Fighters who were looking for him.

"Well, well, well," Vegeta said. "Look like you came to try and stop me."

"Why do you want the dragonballs?" asked Piccolo.

"That is not your concern!" said Vegeta. "What you should be concerned about is how you will survive against me!"

**Next time on Dragonball SS Gohan and Vegeta start to fight, but will Gohan be able to stop him? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 38: Super Saiyan 3 vs. Dark Super Saiyan**


	12. Episode 38 Super Saiyan 3 vs Dark SSJ

**Episode 38**

**Super Saiyan 3 vs. Dark Super Saiyan**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goku, Krillin, Bardock, and Dabura decided to go to the Panet of the Kais. Once there they told Kibitokai and the Elder Kai about Kyanaka and Vegeta. They saw that Vegeta was on New Namek. While he was there he killed to Namekian children and destroyed an entire Namekian village. Once he had found the dragonball he hid it and went to look for the rest of the dragonballs. Piccolo divided the Z Fighters into two teams. Gohan's team encountered Vegeta and the battle of the century is about to unfold. Find out what happens today on Dragonball SS!**

Gohan flew forward. "Vegeta you will fight me!" he shouted.

"Hmph fine then. You can try whatever you want and you will still never be even close to my Dark Super Saiyan power."

Gohan smirked. "You really think so eh?" he asked mockingly. "Well let's find out!" GOhan started screaming so loudly that Namekians from other villages could probably hear him. His hair began to grow down to his knees as he screamed and his eyebrows dissappeared. His eyes turned teal. With a burst of power he completely finished his transformation to Super Saiyan 3. He stopped screaming. Blue electricity began to spark around Gohan's body. He had a gold aura growing even larger even though he had quit powering up. "Like my power!? Bulma made a gravity chamber inside the spaceship. I'm not the only one who has made this kind of improvement. Of course no one else in any where near as strong as me. Well maybe Majin Buu is close to my strength or maybe he has just as much strength as me. I don't know for sure. Anyway let's get this match started."

"Gohan's power is incredible!" Piccolo shouted in amazement.

"Alright but it wouldn't be fair if I don't get to make a quick power up as well," said Vegeta. He smirked amd started to scream. His red hair grew even more pointier and black electricity started to spark around his body. "Like this power Kakabrat? I call it Dark Super Saiyan 2!"

_"Woah Vegeta's power is amazing! He might even be able to defeat me!"_ Gohan thought. "Alright Vegeta!" shouted Gohan. "LET'S GO!" Gohan charged at Vegeta with great speeds. He cocked back a fist and swung it forward at Vegeta. He caught it with ease and started to squeeze it. He smirked as he squeezed it harder and harder. Gohan began to cry out in pain. Vegeta threw Gohan back towards the rest of the Z Fighters and charged at him aiming a fist at his gut. Gohan grabbed Vegeta's fist with both of his hands. Vegeta smiled and with his other fist he uppercutted Gohan into the air, and charged up at him. Gohan flipped around in the air and shouted Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan flung his hands forwards towards Vegeta who collided with the Kamehameha Wave and tried to ram it into Gohan with his shoulder. "OH CRAP!" shouted Gohan. He poured even more of his ki into his attack and Vegeta was overpowered in an instant and a huge explosion was made. When it cleared Vegeta flew a few yards across from Gohan. Both fighters had some scratches on them but nothing severe.

"Wow Vegeta you're strong," said Gohan.

"You're not to bad yourself brat," said Vegeta. "But I will still kill YOU!" Vegeta charged at Gohan and threw a punch at Gohan. Vegeta's fist flew towards Gohan's face. He ducked under Vegeta's fist and attempted to kick Vegeta in the face. Vegeta leaned back and dodged it. He threw a ki blast at Gohan. The attack connected with Gohan's gut sending him sprawling backwards. Gohan regained his composure and shot forward towards Vegeta. He threw a fist towards Vegeta's gut. He sidestepped the blow and threw a punch at the side of Gohan's head. He tilted his head and dodged the blow. Gohan brought his elbow back and thrusted it into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta was hit by the elbow. He clutched his stomach in pain coughing up blood and saliva. Gohan sent a kick at Vegeta's head. His foot collided with Vegeta's head. Vegeta was sent flying back and Gohan phased out of sight. He appeared where Vegeta was kicked to and kicked him upwards. Once again Gohan phased out of sight and appeared above Vegeta. He threw both of his fists at Vegeta who smirked. He phased out of sight right when Gohan's fists flew through his afterimage. He appeared above Gohan and shouted "GALICK GUN!" A huge crimson wave of ki shot forwards at Gohan. He cupped his hands behind his back and shouted "KAMEHAME... HAAAAAAA!" He threw his cupped hands forward and shot out a huge blue ki wave. The attacks collided with each other creating a huge explosion. Once the smoke that was created from the two ki waves dissappeared the Z Fighters saw that Vegeta's Galick Gun attack was overpowering Gohan's Kamehameha wave quickly.

"GOHAN!" shouted Tien.

Gohan poured more of his ki energy into the Kamehameha Wave and the blue ki wave pushed back the Galick Gun. The two ki waves remained even, until Gohan poured even more of his energy into his attack.The Kamehameha Wave completely overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun attack and engulfed Vegeta in blue ki. Vegeta screamed out in pain. The blast exploded and a huge smokescreen was created. When it cleared Vegeta was standing up on an island. He had cuts and scrapes all over him. He was bleeding a little badly and was bruised up a little too, but he was still in fighting condition. He slowly floated up into the air above Gohan. He still floated up even higher.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Vegeta. "YOU'RE MINE!" He put his hands in a formation like the Final Flash, but he put them over his head. "DIKONE WAVE!"

"WHAT!" shouted Piccolo.

"The Dikone Wave," Gohan said in disbelief.

(Back to Episode 13)

I'll kill you Majin Buu!" yelled Kyanaka. He put his hands in a formation that looked like the Kamehameha Wave. "DIKONE WAVE!" He brought his hands down and a huge yellow beam shot at Super Buu.

"What the heck!" he yelled.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Kyanaka screamed.

"Woah!" Super Buu yelled. He dodged the attack barely. "HA! You missed!"

"HAHAHAHAA!" laughed Kyanaka.

"What's so funny?" asked Super Buu. All of the sudden the yellow energy wave came back and hit Super Buu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Kyanaka laughed as Super Buu hit the ground face first. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Super Buu kept screaming.

Kyanaka kept laughing. Super Buu's right arm started shaking uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" screamed Chi-Chi.

"What's wrong with his arm?" asked Marron.

"I don't know honey," 18 said.

"That's disgusting," Videl said covering her mouth with her hand.

Later on in Episode 13:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Super Buu. His arm was still shaking violently. All of the sudden it fell off.

"Ewwwww!" screamed Videl.

"What the heck!" screamed Krillin.

"How... how did you do that," said Super Buu weakly.

"Easy the Dikone Wave if it hits the target always randomly cuts off a limb," said Kyanaka. "Just be glad that it wasn't your leg." Kyanaka started to laugh.

"That idiot," said Piccolo with his teeth clenched.

"Hahaha," laugh Super Buu. "You forgot about my regeneration ability. UNH!"

"Keep trying!" laughed Kyanaka. "If a limb is cut off by the Dikone Wave it can't be regenerated by a regeneration ability."

(Back to Episode 38)

"How is Vegeta able to use that attack? Kyanaka was the only one who could use that!" shouted Tien.

Meanwhile on the Planet of the Kai's Goku, Bardock, and Krillin were watching the battle. (Krillin isn't really as strong as he was in the previous chapters I made a mistake when I used to make the Power Levels at the end of each chapters. His power is around Piccolo's.)

"WOW!" shouted Goku. "Vegeta can use the Dikone Wave!?"

"Yes it must have something to do with Kyanaka's attack on Vegeta!" shouted Kibitokai.

"You are correct," said Old Kai. "Not only did Kyanaka's ki blast uncover Vegeta's anger and hatred it also taught him some new moves just like Vegeta did to Kyanaka.

(Back to Episode 9)

"Okdo you remember that day about one week ago where you lost to Goku?" asked Kyanaka.

"Yes," answered Vegeta.

"Well when you were flying back you shot a rabbit didn't you?" asked Kyanaka.

"Yes," answered Vegeta. "Why?"

"I was that rabbit."

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.

"You see I can shapeshiftinto things that I have seen," said Kyanaka.

"Show me," said Vegeta."Transform into Kakarot."

"Ok," said Kyanaka. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a huge explosion. When it clearedKyanaka was in the shape of Goku but his eyes kept changing colors.

"Oh my gosh," said Hercule. "He looks exactly like Goku."

"That doesn't explain how you learned my attacks,"said Vegeta.

"Well when you hit me with your energy blast I pretended I was dead and you gave me energy so I wouldn't die," said Kyanaka. "Now I can use all of your energy attacks except go Super Saiyan of course."

"You can't fully shapeshift," said Vegeta. "Your eyes keep changing colors. I never noticed that when you turned into a rabbit."

"You were to upset at yourself for losing to Goku," said Kyanaka. "So you didn't notice that. All Madrians can shapeshift but they're eyes always change colors."

(Back to Episode 38)

"So can Vegeta shapeshift now?" asked Krillin.

"I doubt it," said Old Kai. "He knows his ki attacks but he does not know his abilities. If you remember Kyanaka said the All Madrians can shapeshift. Vegeta is a Saiyan he cannot learn an ability that only Madrians know no matter what."

"I see," said Bardock.

"I can't believe this," said Goku. "Vegeta is even more powerful than Kyanaka was. I just hope that my Super Saiyan 4 level is strong enough to stop him. I don't want to kill him, but if it comes down to that I will."

"Goku how can you say that!" yelled Krillin. "This is Kyanaka's doing this isn't Vegeta's."

"I know, I'll try to reason with him, but if that fails I'll have no choice." Krillin looked down.

"Let's just hope that reasoning with him will work." Krillin looked back into the ball.

The Dikone Wave was coming at Gohan so fast that he had no chance to dodge it. _"This is it!"_ thought Gohan. He closed his eyes and braced for the attack when he heard a scream. He opened his eyes and saw Piccolo in front of him taking the blast head on. "PICCOLO NO!" shouted Gohan. "Not again!" He thought back to Dragonball Z when Nappa was about to kill him.

(Back to Dragonball Z) (The wording will be taken straight out of the manga. See Dragonball Z Volume 3. None of this is mine)

Nappa charged up a ki blast. His Saiyan armor was off and his head was bleeding.

"AH...AH...!" Gohan looked at Nappa in fear, so did Piccolo.

"DIE!!!!!" screamed Nappa. He shot the ki blast at Gohan. Gohan screamed. Piccolo rushed in front of him. The ki blast connected with Piccolo as he gave a scream of pain. There was a huge explosion. When it cleared Piccolo stood there with his shirt almost gone and his pant legs taken completely off so it looked like he was wearing shorts. He was bleeding in many places and had his teeth clenched.

"Pih... Piccolo?" Gohan said in disbelief.

"G-Gohan... run," Piccol said weakly as he fell down.

"Why did you save me?" Gohan asked.

"I told you to run. H... hurry."

"Don't die Piccolo! Daddy will come soon. P-please! Don't die!"

"Those idiots making us kill them in the wron order. Oh well, it all ends up the same," Nappa said with a grin.

"Oh the shame. Piccolo the great, the incorruptible evil. Saving a child. How pathetic. Heh... heh heh. It's... it's because of you, and your dad. Y-your softness, infecting me. But you know, boy. You were the only one... who ever... ever really talked to me. The couple of months I spent with your... weren't really so bad. Gohan... don't die." With that Piccolo took his final breath and died.

(Back to Episode 38)

"PICCOLO!" screamed Gohan.

**Next time on Dragonball SS Gohan and Vegeta continue their battle, and did Piccolo survive? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 39: Gohan's Anger**


	13. Episode 39 Gohan's Anger

**Episode 39**

**Gohan's Anger**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Gohan and Vegeta began their fight. Gohan began with the upper hand, but then Vegeta gained Kyanaka's power. He used the Dikone Wave. At the last second Piccolo jumped in the wave of Gohan and the Dikone Wave. He was hit head on. Did Piccolo survive the Dikone Wave or did Vegeta kill him? Will Gohan be able to degeat Vegeta? Find out today on Dragonball SS.**

"Unh," groaned Piccolo. The Dikone Wave had sent him flying far away. So far away that he couldn't even see the battle. "My arms gone. Oh well at least I'm still alive and have both of my legs."

Goku and the others on the Planet of the Kais were still watching the battle. "Alright I can still feel Piccolo's ki. It's small but he is still alive!"

"That's awesome!" shouted Krillin.

"Hey Old Kai can you show us Piccolo?" asked Goku.

"Yes," answered the Elder Kai. The crystal ball showed Piccolo on a small island ready to fly back into the battle. His left arm was completely gone.

"I'll be right back," said Goku. "Don't move that picture!" Goku put two of his fingers on his forehead and dissappeared. One minute later Goku reappearred with King Kai.

"Why did you bring the North Kai to the Planet of the Kais?" asked the Elder Kai.

"Because I have an idea, and if it works then Gohan could win," said Goku. "King Kai can let me talk to Piccolo telepathically."

"What's your idea Goku?" asked Kabitokai.

"Krillin, King Kai, remember when I first became a Super Saiyan on Planet Namek?" Goku asked.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Krillin.

"When Krillin was killed by Frieza my anger turned into power and I transformed into a Super Saiyan," said Goku. "That's how Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan 4 too. He was angry at me for being stronger than him."

"So what," said Krillin not understanding where Goku was going.

"I think I understand what you're saying!" exclaimed King Kai. "You think if Gohan thinks that Piccolo is dead then he will transform into a Super Saiyan 4!"

"Not quite," said Goku. He scratched his forehead. "I don't think that Gohan is strong enough to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 yet, but his power in Super Saiyan 3 should increase dramatically."

"Not so fast Vegeta said that his Dark Super Saiyan 2 is even stronger than his Super Saiyan 4 form was. So how could Gohan possibly be able to beat Vegeta even with the power boost from his anger?" asked Krillin.

"Well do you remember when I fought Kyanaka?" asked Goku. "Right after he killed Gohan my power skyrocketed and became higher than that of Vegeta's Super Saiyan 4 form, and I defeated Kyanaka."

"So you think Gohan can become more powerful than Vegeta?" asked Kibitokai.

"Exactly," answered Goku. Goku put his hand on King Kai's back. "Okay King Kai I need to talk with Piccolo now."

"Alright," said King Kai. He closed his eyes in concentration.

Meanwhile on Namek Piccolo was about to fly back into the battle with Vegeta when he heard something in his mind._ 'Piccolo! Piccolo! Are you there?" _asked a voice.

"King Kai?" asked Piccolo shocked. "Is that you? What do you want."

_'Listen Piccolo,"_ said King Kai telepathically. _'Don't go back to the fight with Vegeta!"_

"Huh, but why?" asked Piccolo.

_'Goku will tell you his plan,' _said King Kai.

_'Hey Piccolo!'_ said Goku.

"What is it you want Goku?" asked Piccolo.

_'Piccolo you can't go back,' _said Goku_. ' I've been watching the fight on Supreme Kai's planet.'_

"You're at the Planet of the Kais!? yelled Piccolo.

_'Yeah, now listen don't go back to the fight between Gohan and Vegeta, and hide your ki quickly.'_

"Okay I've suppressed my ki level, but will you tell me why now?"

_'Alright here goes. Piccolo remember when I transformed into a Super Saiyan? I was so angry at Frieza that I finally transformed into a Super Saiyan.'_

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with this?"

_'Well you were one of Gohan's first friends. I think if he thinks that you're dead that his anger will make him even more powerful, he could be even stronger than Vegeta is. We can only hope that this plan will work, but I'm pretty confident that it will.'_

Piccolo smiled. "Heh, good thinking Goku. So how have you been doing up there."

_'Just fine. I've become a Super Saiyan 4 and met some new friends, and some old friends.'_

"A SUPER SAIYAN 4!" yelled Piccolo.

_'Yeah, and Krillin's up here too!' said Goku._

"I figured as much," said Piccolo "So what should I do now?"

"I don't know you could just stay there," said Goku. "Or you could go with the others and search for the Dragonballs."

"I think I'll meet with the others," said Piccolo.

"Okay, but just be sure to not fly and suppress your ki level the whole way there," said Goku.

"Got it! See you around Goku. I'm glad I could talk to you again."

"Yeah, me too," said Goku. "I probably won't get to see you or talk to you in person for many years. Goodbye, Piccolo, and be a great leader of the Z Fighters!"

"Okay, see you later Goku," said Piccolo. He was about to jump to the next island when Goku stopped him.

"PICCOLO!" shouted Goku. "Try not to kill Vegeta, okay?"

"Sure, but I can't keep any promises if it comes down to that."

"Yeah I know." Piccolo jumped to island after island following Super Buu's ki since it was the easiest to read because it was so high.

"Darn it, I can't sense Piccolo's ki at all," Gohan said to himself. "DANG YOU VEGETA!"

Vegeta smirked. "Serves him right for trying to protect you. He was a weakling, and all weaklings deserve to die!"

"Piccolo was no weakling," Gohan said, his anger rising. "A weakling would be afraid to die. Piccolo knew that I was the only one who could defeat you. He sacrificed himself for me. He sacrificed his life so we had a chance to defeat you, and that's what I'll DO!" Gohan's ki rose with every word, and when he was done talking his ki skyrocketed as he started to scream.

"It doesn't matter how much your ki increases you'll never be able to beat me," said Vegeta.

"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!" shouted Gohan as he continued to scream.

"Gohan's ki is amazing," said Pikkon in awe.

"I'll say," said Tien.

Gohan's hair grew down to his ankles, and sparks of blue lightning flashed around his body. Gohan's aura grew larger and turned gold. He finally stopped his screaming.

"It's just like Goku's transformation when he was battling Kyanaka," said 18. Staring at the Demi-Saiyan's unbelievable power.

(Back to Episode 23, right after Gohan was killed by Kyanaka)

"YOU YOU MONSTER!" screamed Goku. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started screaming louder than ever. Cliffs fell. The huge energy Goku was summoning picked up small rocks. The ki picked up dust and the Z Fighters and Kyanaka could no longer see Goku. When the dust cleared Goku was still in Super Saiyan 3 but his hair was now down to his ankles and there was blue electricity sparking all over his body. "Kyanaka," said Goku coldly. "I'll kill you."

(Back to present time)

"Vegeta this is the end!" said Gohan. "I'll kill you!"

Vegeta laughed. "I'd like to see you try. Even with that power boost you are still no match for my pow...oof!" Before Vegeta could finish the sentence Gohan had teleported in front of him and shoved a fist into his gut. Gohan kicked Vegeta in the side of the head sending the Saiyan Prince flying across the sky. Vegeta regained his composure and shot forward at Gohan with a fist cocked, but Gohan was ready and raised his arm blocking the blow with ease. He got Vegeta in the chin with a right uppercut sending the Saiyan Prince flying up and up. Gohan charged up a ki blast and threw it at Vegeta. It exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared Vegeta was breathing heavily and had cuts and bruises all over him.

When gohan saw him he said, " you were saying?"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed. He flew at mind boggling speeds and threw a fist at Gohan's head. Gohan tilted his head to the left and dodged Vegeta's attack. Vegeta then threw a kick at Gohan, but it only hit his afterimage. Gohan reappearred behind the Saiyan Prince and punched him in the back of the head. Vegeta flew forward when Gohan's attack hit.

"THIS IS FOR PICCOLO!" screamed Gohan. "MASENKO... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan put one hand behind his other and brought them above his head. He brought them down quickly, and a huge wave of golden concentrated ki flew at Vegeta. Vegeta turned around just in time to see the Demi-Saiyan's ki attack coming at him at tremendous speeds. He prepared and afterimage and succeeded just in time as the Masenko attack passed through an afterimage of Vegeta. Vegeta charged at Gohan. When he came close to him Gohan threw a kick at Vegeta. Vegeta teleported behind him and attempted to punch him in the head. Gohan ducked just as Vegeta's fist passed through air. He brought his elbow back and thrusted it into Vegeta's stomach making the Saiyan prince gasp for air. Gohan reached behind him and grabbed Vegeta's head with both of his hands and threw him in front of him. He gathered several small ki blasts and threw them towards Vegeta. Each of the mini ki blasts collided with the Dark Super Saiyan creating a small smokescreen. The smokescreen was quickly blown away as Vegeta's red aura started to grow even bigger as he screamed.

"DANG YOU GOHAN! DANG YOU!" screamed Vegeta. His red Dark Super Saiyan hair started to grow down to his knees. Black electricity started sparking around him as he made his transformation. Vegeta stopped screaming. His transformation was now complete. He looked exactly like a Super Saiyan 3 except he had his eyebrows. HIs red hair was down to his knees. Black electricity flashed around his body. Vegeta gave out a laugh. "I like this power."

**Is this true? Has Vegeta really achieved the form of Dark Super Saiyan 3? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Gohan continues his fight with Vegeta, but how will he fair with Vegeta as a Dark Super Saiyan 3? Meanwhile Piccolo meets up with the other Z Fighters who have collected the rest of the Dragonballs that Vegeta doesn't have, and now they must think of a way to get a hold of Vegeta's dragonballs. You do not want to miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 40: Dark Super Saiyan 3!?**


	14. Episode 40: Dark Super Saiyan 3

**Episode 40**

**Dark Super Saiyan 3**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goku thought up a plan to get Gohan to become a full power Super Saiyan 3. Once it worked Gohan had an easy edge over Vegeta, but Gohan wasted too much time toying with Vegeta and now Vegeta has gained the power of a Dark Super Saiyan 3. Will Gohan be able to defeat Vegeta? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Gohan glared at Vegeta. "So you're a Dark Super Saiyan 3, huh?" he asked.

"Yes and it is stronger than you'll ever hope to be. I'm sending you straight to the afterlife."

"You look exactly like me, but also somehow different," said Gohan. "Oh it's the eyebrows you get to keep your eyebrows! Aww that's no fair."

"Shut up brat," yelled Vegeta. "I'm going to kill you!" Vegeta flew at Gohan faster than before and threw a punch. Gohan ducked under it and grabbed Vegeta's arm. When Gohan was about throw Vegeta he was hit by a ki blast in the gut. The Demi-Saiyan fell through the air, before he hit the ground he flipped and landed on both of his feet. He rose of the island that he was standing on and glared at Vegeta.

"Wow I didn't know you had this much power Vegeta," said Gohan.

Vegeta smirked. "You haven't even seen half of it. "DIKONE..." Vegeta put his hands together like the end of his Final Flash attack and brought them over his head.

Gohan shook his head and smiled. "You're not Vegeta."

"What are you saying!?" yelled Vegeta with his hands still in the air.

"The Vegeta I know would never use a villain's attack just to help him in a fight. He would never stoop down to that level." Vegeta put his hands down.

"You're right I wouldn't do that normally, but this certain attack causes so much pain."

"Yeah, and it gives your opponent a major disadvantage," said Gohan. "You don't want this fight to be boring, do you? Remember when you fought Cell in his second form after he had absorbed Seventeen? You let him absorb Eighteen so your match wouldn't be boring. If I get hit by your Dikone Wave I will lose and arm or a leg. That would make the fight to easy for you, and it would be no fun at all."

"You do have a point," said Vegeta. "Although my fight with Cell in his perfect form did go horribly wrong. I am not afraid of losing to a spawn of Kakarot's. YOU'RE JUST A STUPID LITTLE BRAT!" Vegeta launched a volley of ki blasts at Gohan who swatted away most of them but was hit nevertheless knocking him of balance. When he regained his composure he saw Vegeta charging at him at miraculous speeds. The demi-saiyan didn't have any time to react and was headbutted in the gut sending blood and saliva out of his mouth. Vegeta got Gohan with an uppercut sending him flying upwards, before Gohan could stop himself Vegeta was over him and threw both of his hands into Gohan's stomach. The demi-saiyan hit the ground hard, but Vegeta didn't let up. He threw ki blast after ki blast in the newly created crater. Gohan was sent even deeper to the ground. He knew he had no time to dodge so he crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head hoping for the best.Vegeta finally let up a couple minutes afterwards. He panted heavily and lowered himself onto the island that he had just destroyed. He looked into the crater that Gohan was in only to see that there was no sign of him.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice from above. Vegeta looked up but didn't see anyone. "Right here," said the voice from in front of Vegeta. The Dark Super Saiyan was hit in the face by a fist before he could even tell who it was. He skidded across the island. When he finally stopped himself he looked up to see Gohan standing there bleeding all over. "You won't beat me Vegeta."

"WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Vegeta charged at Gohan angrily. He threw a punch at Gohan aiming towards his gut. Gohan couldn't block it and was hit. He fell to the ground at a loss for breath. Vegeta floated up slowly and put his hands together. "GALICK GUN!" he shouted. The crimson wave of ki sped at Gohan.

"NO!" shouted Goten. He flew in front of Gohan going Super Saiyan. "KAMEHAMEHA!" he screamed launching his cupped hands towards Vegeta's Galick Gun. The blue ki wave started to push back Vegeta's Galick Gun, but it had no chance. "Pikkon get Gohan out of here!"

"Right," said Pikkon. He ran over to Gohan and put him over his shoulder. "Wait, I have an idea." Pikkon threw the unconscious Saiyan to Tien and dissappeared. When he reappearred he was behind Vegeta. "LIGHT GRENADE!" he yelled. A golden blast of ki flew at Vegeta. He couldn't dodge it and he was hit by the Light Grenade and the Kamehameha wave. A huge smokescreen was created. All of the sudden a golden ki wave shot out of the smoke and came right at Goten who sidestepped it barely. When the smoke cleared Vegeta was floating there with his hands together.

"Almost got me," said Goten, "but almost doesn't matter!" Goten flew at Vegeta, turning Super Saiyan 2 during his flight. He threw a punch which was easily caught by Vegeta. Goten was thrown across the sky.

"DIE!" shouted Vegeta. He threw a red ki blast which flew at Goten. Pikkon appeared in between the ki blast and Goten and swatted it out of the way. He charged at Vegeta. Pikkon brought his fist back, but at the last moment he dissappeared. He reappeared behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back of the head sending the Dark Super Saiyan flying upwards. When Vegeta regained his composure he formed another red ki blast and was about to shoot it when he sensed something. "WHAT! There's a bunch of ki levels where my Dragonballs are!" He flew off.

"We gotta go after him!" shouted Goten.

"Yeah," said Gohan who had just woken up. The Z Fighters all followed Vegeta's ki as the sky darkened.

**"What is you first wish!" thundered Porunga.**

"Could you restore Krillin's life please," said Moori in Namekian.

**"As you wish! Your wish is granted!"**

"Okay for the next wish..."

"I wish Kakarot was restored to life!" shouted a voice in Namekian. The Z Fighters all turned around to see Vegeta.

**"Your wish is granted."**

"Hurry Moori!" yelled Bulma.

"For the next wish bring Kakarot here!" said Vegeta in Namekian quickly

**"Your final wish is granted**!" said Porunga as Goku appeared.

**Why has Vegeta revived Goku. Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 41: Clash on Namek**

A/N: Wow I was only planning on this saga to be around 10 episodes, but it might be up to 20. Keep on reading!


	15. Episode 41: Clash on New Namek

**Episode 41**

**Clash on New Namek**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Vegeta, in his Dark Super Saiyan 3 form, knocked Gohan out. Goten and Pikkon began to fight but did not do much damage to Vegeta. Vegeta sensed ki near his Dragonballs and flew over there. The Z Fighters wished Krillin back to life, but were interrupted by Vegeta who wished Goku back to life and to bring his soul to New Namek, but why!? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

"Hey guys!" said Goku cluelessly. "Why did you wish me back!?"

"We didn't," said Bulma. "Vegeta did!"

"Vegeta!?" shouted Goku. "I thought he had gone mad!"

"I'm standing right here Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta.

Goku turned around and suddenly became very serious. "Vegeta, how can you be doing this!? I know what happened and you can't-"

"Shut up Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. "I am the one who will kill you! Ever since I first laid eyes on you I hated you! YAH!" Vegeta threw a red ki blast at Goku who jumped out of the way!

"That's not true Vegeta! During the battle with Kid Buu you changed. You became not only a rival but a friend!"

(Episode 6, while Goku and Vegeta are fighting to decide the leader of the Z Fighters)

"Kakarot I will not lose to you!" yelled Vegeta as he flew at Goku.

"Well that's going to be hard since I'm not going tolose to you," said Goku with a smile.

They started punching and kicking each other. Goku grabbed both of Vegeta's fists and blocked Vegeta's kicks with his legs. "Looks like you can't hit me," he said.

"Idiot you forgot about my tail," said Vegeta.

"What!" shouted Goku. "OH CRAP!" Vegeta slapped Goku across the face. Goku was sent flying backwards. Goku started breathing hard.

"You will lose Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta I thought while we were fighting Kid Buu that you ended that grudge that you had on me," said Vegeta.

"I did Kakarot," said Vegeta. "This is something I want I have nothing against you anymore Kakarot. Sometimes I think of you as a... as a... a... freind."

"Vegeta," said Goku. "Is that true?"

"Yes Kakarot that day when we fought Kid Buu I got rid of all the evil I once had in my heart," said Vegeta. "We are no longer enemies but we will always be rivals."

"Heh, I understand perfectly Vegeta," said Goku with a smile.

(Back to Episode 41)

"Nonsense!" shouted Vegeta. Then he gave an evil smile. "That was the old me, the weaker me. The one that cared about others, but now I am strong. I could care less about what happens to anyone but myself."

"Vegeta, you idiot is this about the same old grudge that you've held against me or is this something that Kyanaka made you do!?"

"What the heck are you talking about!" shouted Vegeta.

"So you don't know!?"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta charged at Goku. He teleported to the side right as Vegeta's fist passed through his afterimage.

"Vegeta you're stronger than that. I know it. You're holding back because you do care."

Vegeta smirked. "You really think that? Well guess what I could care less about any of you, even that blue haired retard, Bulma!" He threw a ki blast at Bulma.

"WHAT... NO!" screamed Goku.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Bulma.

"NO!" shouted two voices. Goten and Yamcha appearred in front of Bulma and each shot a golden ki blast at Vegeta's.

"Bulma are you alright?" asked Yamcha.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered. "Thanks."

"Vegeta how could you," said Goku seriously looking towards the ground. "I can't believe you. All that you loved. It was destroyed by Kyanaka. I know that you are stronger than this. FIGHT BACK!"

"What is he talking about!?" asked Tien.

"I have absolutely no clue," said Hercule.

"Yeah Kyanaka is dead," said Videl.

"Shut up about the stupid Madrian idiot," shouted Vegeta. "He died because he was weak."

"Then why are you using power from a weakling."

"URG SHUT UP KAKAROT! I WILL KILL YOU!" Vegeta began to power up.

"Vegeta true power comes from the heart. True power comes from the work you put into it. Dark power like you Dark Super Saiyan form is for weaklings. Remember this trick that you showed me?" He started to power up and kept on screaming loudly. Finally he finished.

"Kakarot! You're a... you're a... SUPER SAIYAN 4!?"

"Yes now listen!"

"Fine if you want to tell me a story before I kill you I will let you."

"Vegeta before I tell you this I want you to know that you won't kill me.," said Goku. "This isn't the real you. While I was dead I fought Kyanaka and destroyed his soul by transforming into a Super Saiyan 4, but before I killed him he told me something rather important."

(Episode 33)

"Heh," said a voice.

"Who's there!" shouted Goku.

"Goku," said Krillin.

"What?"

"I know that voice and I think you do to. IT'S KYANAKA!"

"WHAT?" Kyanaka appeared in front of Goku and punched him across the face sending him flying.

"Kyanaka what are you doing here?" shouted Goku as he got back up.

"I hear that Vegeta's evil again."

"Yeah, so?" said Goku. "WAIT! Do you know something about it."

"Actually I do, Goku."

"WHAT?" shouted Goku and Krillin at the same time.

"And since I'm in a good mood today I'll tell you what's going on with him. Remember that day that we ended our battle."

(Back to Episode 41)

"He reminded me of something he did to you in our fight."

(Episode 25)

(Episode 25)

"Okay enough talking!" yelled Vegeta. "Let's finish this fight once and for all!"

"I agree," said Kyanaka. "I want to start this new race of mine."

"I'm sorry Kyanaka, but without an arm that's highly unlikely," said Goku. "You ready Vegeta."

"More than ever! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both started to scream. Goku transformed into Super Saiyan three and Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan four.

"Interesting," said Kyanaka. "Doesn't it make you mad Vegeta?"

"What?" he asked.

"Goku," he answered. "His maximum power as a Super Saiyan three is higher than your max in Super Saiyan four."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Vegeta. He let out a battle cry and charged at Kyanaka at full speed.

"VEGETA!" shouted Goku.

Kyanaka smirked and formed a black ki blast with electricity sparking all around it. "HAH!" he screamed. The ki blast hit Vegeta head on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vegeta. He started grabbing his head and screaming in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's happening?" asked Videl.

"I don't know," answered Piccolo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he kept on screaming.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. All of the sudden Vegeta stopped screaming and fell to the ground unconcious.

"DAD!" shouted Trunks. He ran over to him. Kyanaka started laughing.

(Back to Episode 41)

"He told me that the ki blast he attacked you with uncovered all of the anger and hatred that was buried in your heart, but since it was so deep down it took a grand total of five years to uncover."

"So that's why he was able to use the Dikone Wave!" said Gohan.

"Yea that's right," said Goku.

"You think I care!" shouted Vegeta. "He's dead and so I would hate for all of this power to go to waste. Anyways you didn't say anything about it making me more powerful."

"So you wanna fight," said Goku.

"That's right Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"Alright let's do this," said Goku. He flew towards Vegeta and threw a punch at him. Vegeta caught it and threw a punch at Goku with his other fist. Goku teleported out of the way just in time and appeared a few feet in front of him. Goku glared at Vegeta and Vegeta glared at Goku.

"HAH!" they both shouted at the same time. They each shot a ki blast at each other. They both collided and exploded. Both Saiyans flew into the smokescreen and exchanged blows faster than the eye could see neither one hitting each other. The flew out of the smokescreen and kept on fighting above it.

Meanwhile on Earth Krillin appeared. "Wow I guess I was wished back to life with the Namekian Dragonballs." He walked through the ruins of West City thinking back a month ago when he was killed.

(Episode 30)

Vegeta was now throwing ki blast after ki blast at Krillin now. Krillin couldn't get out of the way fast enough and kept getting nailed with the ki blasts.

"GALICK GUN... FIRE!" shouted Vegeta. A crimson wave came out of his hands and came flying towards Krillin at high speeds.

"OH SHOOT!" shouted Krillin as he stared at the ki attack. He took the blast head on and when the smoke cleared he was on the ground in a huge crater unable to get back up.

Vegeta stood on the ground and picked him up by his shirt collar. "Now to finish this off," he said. He held a ki blast up to Krillin's face.

"Unh," said Krillin. "Even if you do kill me. You won't be able to defeat us all. You will die."

"Hah!" That will never happen!" Vegeta said. He let go of the ki blast and it hit Krillin instantly killing him.

"KRILLIN!" shouted Piccolo.

(Back to Episode 41)

"It's good to be back," said Krillin. "It's just to bad that this city was destroyed." Krillin walked over to the remains of Capsule Corp. He sighed and sat down on a big piece of rubble. He then sensed a high ki not far away at all. In fact it was extremely close. Krillin looked up and saw a red skinned man with his arms folded. He had pointed ears and black cape on. He didn't wear a shirt and had grey pants on. "Who are you!" shouted Krillin.

"Hm?" the red skinned man looked up towards Krillin. "Funny I was so busy on concentrating on the rubble of Capsule Corporation I didn't even notice your ki. If I'm not mistaken you're the Z Fighter Krillin. Am I correct?"

"Yes, and who are you!?" he asked.

"My name is Renahm," said the red skinned man.

"You don't look human and how did you know about me."

"Actually I am the son of Dabura," said Renahm. "I want revenge on all of you for killing my father."

"But-"

"Recently I've discovered a way to bring the dead back to life," said Renahm. "Only the Demon King can do it, and now that my father is dead I can do it. Where are your other Z Fighter friends."

"They're on Namek," said Krillin, "but-"

"I see when they get back come to the ruins of Capsule Corporation. I will tell you more about it if you can even make it that far."

"YOUR FATHER ISN'T-" Renahm dissappeared.

"What's going on?" Krillin asked himself.

**Goku and Vegeta's battle has begun, and who is this mysterious warrior Renahm? (Goku and Vegeta are shown fighting) Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Goku and Vegeta continue the fight. Who will win? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 42: The Saiyan Rivals**

A/N: Lots of flashbacks, but don't worry their will be a lot of action on the next chapter, and it could even be the second or third last episode of this saga.


	16. Episode 42: The Saiyan Rivals

**Episode 42**

**The Saiyan Rivals**

**On the last episode of Dragonball SS Goku and Vegeta started their fight each of them evenly matched. Meanwhile on Earth Krillin was walking through West City and came across a mysterious warrior named Renahm. Who claimed to be the new Demon King, and he wants revenge on the Z Fighters for killing his father, Dabura. What will happen between Goku and Vegeta... and Krillin.  
**

Goku and Vegeta continued their onslaught of physical attacks, neither of them were gaining the edge and they both knew it. With one last attack they each threw a punch. Their fists collided and created a huge shockwave across New Namek. They both jumped back and flew to the ground.

"You're strong Vegeta," said Goku.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I hope you don't think you're getting one in return," Vegeta said.

Goku smirked. "Don't worry I never thought that for a moment." He charged at Vegeta, and Vegeta charged at him as well. They once again threw punch after punch and kick after kick nonstop.

In the far reaches of space two aliens were flying at fast speeds. They were the same aliens as in episode 19. They were shadowed so you couldn't see them very well.

(Episode 19) (A/N: In episode 19 I said there were five aliens but there are actually two. I'm sorry about that mistake.)

Meanwhile in the far depths of space two powerful aliens were flying around. "I can sense his ki," said one of the aliens.

"Yes so can I," said another alien.

"Once we find him we can get our revenge on Planet Madriana," said the first alien.

"Yes he will help us right now he can barely control his power," said the alien that talked first. They all laughed and flew on.

(Episode 42)

"I can sense huge amounts of power on New Namek," said one of the aliens.

"Yes, but Kyanaka's power is still gone," said the other alien. "Those Z Fighters may have killed him."

"Yes they have," said the first alien. "He is dead, that ruins all of our plans, but..."

"But what," the second alien said excitedly.

'I have heard that Earth and New Namek have magical balls that can grant any wish. The Namekian dragonballs can grant three wishes, but cannot bring more that one person to life with one wish. If you can group the dead together then you can bring them both back to life with one wish with the Earth's dragonballs, which can grant two wishes. New Namek is closer, but why stop there and bring them back when we can go to Earth and fight the Z Fighters right after they are revived."

"You're brilliant," the second alien exclaimed.

"Two thousand years gives you a lot of knowledge," said the first alien.

On Earth Krillin had just landed on the Lookout.

"Hey Dende," said Krillin with a wave. "Hey Popo."

"Hello," they both said.

"Krillin how did you come back from the dead?" asked Dende.

"I don't know, honestly," said Krillin. "I think I was wished back with the Namekian Dragonballs."

"Oh," said Dende.

"Then it was a success," said Mr. Popo. "We got the Dragonballs!"

"Yeah," Krillin said. "WHAT!?"

"What, what's wrong!?" asked Dende.

"I... I sense Goku's ki fighting with Vegeta's on New Namek. It's huge! He must be in his Super Saiyan 4 state."

"Goku's a Super Saiyan 4!?" Dende shouted.

"Yeah, we fought Kyanaka on King Kai's planet, and destroyed his soul, but not without the loss of Android 16."

"Android 16?" asked Dende.

"Yeah, while I was dead, Goku, Olibu, and I met Bardock, Goku's father, Dabura, and Android 16."

"No way!" Dende shouted.

"By the way Dende did you sense anything dark or mysterious, or both."

Come to think of it I did," said Dende. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah, his name is Renahm. He says he is Dabura's son, and the new demon king. Get this, he wants revenge on us all, and told me to tell the rest of the Z Fighters to come to Capsule Corp. when they get back from New Namek."

"So that's who he is," said Dende.

"Krillin don't you think we should be looking for the Dragonballs?" asked Mr. Popo. "That way we can revive all of the people who were killed by Vegeta."

"Oh right," said Krillin. "I'll be back soon." Krillin took off, but soon came back.

"What's wrong," asked Dende.

"Vegeta destroyed Capsule Corp. and Bulma is at New Namek. We'll have to wait until they get back."

Vegeta and Goku stopped attacking each other and flew backwards. Goku brought his hands to his side and chanted. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."

Vegeta brought his hands back behind his head. "GALICK... GUN..."

"HA!"

"FIRE!"

Goku's blue wave of ki collided into Vegeta's crimson wave of ki. Both of the Saiyans poured more ki into their attacks, but they were too evenly matched and it didn't do much good at all.

"Vegeta, you think your power as a Dark Super Saiyan is so much stronger than a Super Saiyan 4, but it's not. If you were fighting me as a Super Saiyan 4 you would win hands down. You have had much more expierience. I've had one week of experience as a Super Saiyan 4 and you've had five years, but you're still evenly matched with me. You need to bury that anger and hatred beneath your love and kindness again. I know you Vegeta, you're not my enemy... you're my rival and my friend."

This got to Vegeta. He was thinking over Goku's words when he was engulfed with Goku's Kamehameha Wave. When the smoke cleared Vegeta was kneeling on the ground with blood dripping down beneath his eyes and on his chest, but there was something even more amazing. He knelt there in his base form looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Is it over?" Goku asked himself. "Yeah... it's over." He transformed back into his base form and floated down gently breathing heavily. "It's a good thing I thought of that speech otherwise I would have been killed for sure," he said to himself. He walked over to Vegeta slowly. He was still looking at no one, but his eyes were wide open and shaking hard. Goku stood over Vegeta and put out his hand.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Vegeta looked straight up at Goku in the eyes. "Yeah," he answered and put his hand in Goku's. They both stood there looking straight at each other. "Thank you Kakarot. I'm sorry for all that I have done. I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do, you couldn't help it and in the end you fought off Kyanaka's attack. To tell you the truth, I need you Vegeta. If another enemy comes and threatens the Earth I need you. We're a team... and rivals for life."

Vegeta smiled. "You got that right my friend, and we will fight again, not as enemies... but as friends and rivals."

Goku smiled. "You're on friend."

"Now if you'll excuse me Kakarot. I need to talk with my family. Especially Trunks."

Vegeta walked over to his family. "I am proud of you my son, you have achieved the power of a Super Saiyan 3. I am proud of you Bra, you have become strong in only a month."

"Vegeta, I'm so glad you're back to normal!" shouted Bulma she flung her arms around his neck as tears poured down her face. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Vegeta said as he gave her a hug in return. When the finally stopped hugging Vegeta walked over to Moori.

"I am sorry for the deaths of the Namekians I have killed."

"Do not worry about it they shall be revived in one years time."

"No I will revive them with the Earth's Dragonballs." He noticed Goku sulking.

"What's wrong Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.

"I wanted to bring back my father whom I met in the afterlife."

"Do that," said Moori. "The Namekians can be revived in that time. Vegeta didn't kill that many."

"Thank you Moori," said Goku.

"Well it's time we head back to Earth," said Vegeta. "Goodbye Moori."

"Goodbye," Moori answered as the Z Fighters all piled into the spaceship to head back to Earth.

**A/N: That was the last chapter of the Vegeta saga. Tell me how you liked it. Also in your review (Which you will Write!!!) tell me who you think the mysterious aliens are. There are plenty of clues you just have to look hard. The next saga will be up soon. It will be called the Renahm saga. Also I want to thank all of the people who reviewed this story: Ryan the Author, mysteryyoungster, WitchyWiccan, and Atomictiger. Thanks!:) I hope you liked it. Also read my Dragonball SS movie. It's titile Dragonball SS Movie 01: The Hell Warriors. It will explain a lot! Well I hope you read my next saga! See you soon!**


End file.
